Escolhas
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Elecciones", da Petit Nash. Ele ama seu filho, amava sua esposa, sua vida estável e tem a oportunidade de ter isto de volta... Sim, amava tudo isto, mas agora também a ama.
1. Cap 1 - Dividido em dois

**1- Dividido em dois**

Desde que me separei, só tinha visto Haley duas vezes e em ambas as ocasiões quando fui buscar Jack, por isto que ela me chamar para conversar foi uma total surpresa, mas não resisti à curiosidade. Tinha recebido os papéis do divórcio na semana anterior e isto deixava tudo ainda mais intrigante.

Encontramos-nos uma tarde depois do trabalho, num bar perto de meu apartamento. Não comentei nada com ninguém sobre o encontro, não queria dar explicações porque também precisava delas. Ela foi pontual e um desconforto tomou conta de nós, falamos de coisas triviais, perguntas sobre o outro, Jack, papelada do divórcio... E neste ponto ela finalmente falou de suas intenções.

- Jack sempre pergunta por você. - Comentou.

- Tenho certeza. – Respondi, querendo saber o que queria.

- Não gosto de vê-lo assim, Aaron. – Suspirou ela. – Creio que deveríamos fazer algo para que ele volte a ficar bem.

- O que tem em mente? – Perguntei de uma vez.

- Acho que deveríamos tentar novamente, somente por Jack.

- Assinamos o divórcio semana passada, Haley.

- Sim, eu sei, mas não quero que Jack sofra.

- Devia ter pensando nisto antes de ir. – Cortei.

- Aaron, sabe que fui embora por conta de seu trabalho... – Suspirou profundamente. – Não quero discutir isto. Só quero que Jack fique bem, é apenas um garotinho e precisa de você.

Aquilo me irritava, não tinha nada que não fizesse por Jack. Adorava meu filho acima de tudo no mundo, e ela sabia muito bem disto, o suficiente para tentar esta jogada. Mas eu não queria voltar, não agora. Estava me sentindo um tanto chantageado com este pedido.

- Não vou voltar, Haley.

- Sei que as coisas não foram bem entre nós, mas Jack não merece que façamos isto. É muito pequeno para entender. Vamos tentar, Aaron.

- Não é assim que funciona. Eu amava você e faria qualquer coisa por Jack, mas não pode dar certo deste jeito. – Admiti.

- Entendo que não será fácil, mas tudo ficaria melhor se pudesse ver Jack mais vezes, não diga que não sente falta de seu filho.

Devia ter previsto, como bom _profiler_ deveria ter percebido esta chantagem. Talvez ela estivesse agindo pelo bem de Jack, ou talvez uma parte dela estava arrependida de suas decisões. Às vezes acontecia comigo. O fato é que me pedia para voltar e fazer isto por Jack era tentador para mim.

Quando nos despedimos, a decisão estava tomada. Dirigi para casa sentindo temor por este novo rumo que tomaria minha vida. Queria fazer isto para dar estabilidade e felicidade a Jack, passar um tempo extra com meu filho... Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria fazer, por Emily.

Nesta noite Emily sairia com JJ e Garcia, numa saída de meninas, por isto não sabia se dormiria em meu apartamento. Pensei que isto me daria mais tempo para pensar em como lhe contar. Na realidade por mais que pensasse não tinha um modo fácil de lhe dizer que iria voltar para Haley, não tinha como olhá-la nos olhos e lhe dizer isto sem destroçar nossos corações. Estávamos a apenas quatro meses juntos e nossa relação parecia um romance de anos, definitivamente estávamos apaixonados. E era muito difícil terminar isto.

Ela chegou por volta da meia noite, entrou silenciosa pensando que estivesse dormindo, mas se surpreendeu ao me encontrar na sala com um copo de uísque, esperando-a. Sorri ao vê-la, sentia sua falta e sabia que iria sentir ainda mais.

- Como foi, querida? – Perguntei.

- Bem, foi divertido. Conhece bem JJ e Garcia. E você, tudo bem? Porque está acordado até agora?

- Esperava por você. – Disse enquanto a beijava.

Ao primeiro contato com seus lábios senti muita tristeza, abracei-me a ela como se não nos víssemos há muito tempo. Somente assim, sentindo-a como parte de mim, podia juntar forças suficientes para lhe contar o que iria fazer. Doía demais.

- Que está acontecendo Aaron? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Hoje me encontrei com Haley. Ela pediu para conversarmos.

- O que houve? Está tudo bem? Foi algo com Jack?

- Não sei como te dizer isto...

Contei tudo que se passou no encontro com Haley, não queria lhe dizer diretamente o que havia decido fazer, era mais do que podia suportar. Do que ambos podiam suportar. Por sua expressão percebi o que ela imaginava, pressentia que iria acontecer. Eu havia tomado uma decisão e pela primeira vez nos últimos meses não a incluía.

Seu olhar me falou muito sobre o que sentia, me mostrou sua confusão e dor, muita dor. Sabia que estava lhe machucando muito, era como desprezar seu amor, mesmo consciente que de a amava. Era deixar de lado tudo que tínhamos vivido juntos.

- Está certo que está me dizendo? – Perguntou de forma serena.

- É por Jack, somente por ele.

Minha resposta não pareceu satisfazê-la de modo nenhum, estava ferida e tudo isto era muito injusto. Também era injusto para mim, eu a amava e sem elas as coisas não tinham sentido, sem Emily nada me parecia interessante no mundo, mas Haley queria tentar por Jack. E tudo que se fosse por ele era o mais importante.

- Isto não vai acabar bem, Aaron. Vocês não se amam, não ficarão bem juntos, será pior. Terão problemas, não será útil para ninguém, muito menos para Jack. No final das contas ela arrumará um amante e você também, - suspirou profundamente e me olhou nos olhos com um grande pesar no coração. - e não serei eu, amor. Não jogo este jogo.

Quis abraçá-la com força e nunca deixá-la ir, mas não o fiz. Tudo era por Jack, se a abraçasse tornaria tudo mais difícil. Ela era meu mundo, mas meu filho também. Esta escolha, que Haley tinha pedido que fizesse sem saber o tanto que estava em jogo para mim, era muito dura. Dura demais até.

- Quando mudar de opinião me ligue.

Deu-me um beijo suave e deixou o apartamento.

Continua.


	2. Cap 2 - No meio da dor

2 – No meio da dor

Levei uns dias antes de voltar para Haley. Precisava de tempo para organizar minhas coisas e minha vida. Empacotei minhas coisas e organizei tudo que tinha. Retornar para casa depois de quase seis meses era muito estranho e, por mais que soubesse que era o único jeito de ter mais tempo com Jack, não podia evitar me sentir mal com minha decisão.

Uma semana depois do acordo sai do trabalho mais cedo e fui diretamente para casa, para fingir que tudo estava bem novamente. Levava poucas coisas, pois teria tempo depois para mudar o resto. Na verdade não estava pronto para ir tão rápido.

A verdadeira razão que decidi sair mais cedo nesta tarde foi porque não suportava ver Emily agindo de modo perfeitamente profissional, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas obviamente muito ferida. Não suportava ver o mal que lhe causei. Era um idiota e não consertava as coisas, isto era o pior.

Cheguei cedo para jantar, um "jantar de família". Desliguei o carro e pensei um minuto no que estava fazendo, mas era tarde para voltar atrás. Dentro do carro tinha uma foto de Emily, não podia acreditar no que estava fazendo, ela era perfeita... Como podia tê-la deixado? Como fui capaz de ferir alguém tão maravilhoso?

- Papai! – Ouvi o grito de Jack na porta de casa.

Desci do carro deixando a foto para trás para reunir-me com meu filho. Ao tomá-lo nos braços me senti melhor, não o tinha visto tão feliz em meses. Isto me fez sentir que as coisas deveriam ser assim. Logo Haley chegou me dirigindo um leve sorriso ao notar que respeitava o trato.

Entrei com eles enquanto Jack ria e não parava de falar comigo. Estava feliz por me ter ali e eu por estar com ele. Sentamos para jantar com Jack falando sem parar, contando-me suas coisas. Era praticamente o cenário de uma família feliz e normal. Quase poderia passar despercebida a distância que havia entre Haley e eu. Enquanto escurecia ficava cada vez mais tenso. Nisto o telefone tocou, era Dave.

- Temos um caso. – Disse de imediato. – É uma emergência, precisamos de você.

- Que houve?

- Três mulheres desaparecidas na semana passada foram encontradas mortas nesta tarde. Outras três desapareceram. – Informou.

- Estou indo. – Respondi quase aliviado.

Desliguei e me voltei para olhar Jack e Haley. Ela parecia levemente irritada, mas tentava disfarçar. Jack me olhou ainda sorrindo, sem saber tudo que se passava.

- Tenho que ir.

- Onde? Vai voltar, papai? – Jack perguntou confuso.

- Claro que papai vai voltar. – Respondeu Haley me olhando fixamente. – Não é, Aaron?

- Sim, voltarei assim que acabar o caso. Vou prender um bandido e volto, companheiro. – Falei para Jack sorrindo.

Sai sem dizer mais nada, era um pretexto perfeito para não passar a noite ali. Não me sentia seguro sobre isto ainda. Cheguei à UAC pra encontrar-me com a equipe, alguns frustrados pela noite livre perdida, mas todos preocupados com o caso.

O caso nos foi apresentado com um gosto amargo na boca, sabíamos que nos restava pouco tempo para agir. Foi uma das primeiras vezes que partimos a noite, queríamos chegar o quanto antes. Não foi uma noite agradável, voamos três horas e era impossível não notar a tensão que havia entre Emily e eu. Ela permaneceu acordada todo o vôo e eu também, mas não parecia disposta a conversar comigo de jeito nenhum.

- Porque não dorme um pouco? – Perguntei ao vê-la acordada, sentada na minha frente, imóvel e com o olhar fixo em algum ponto distante da janela. – Demoraremos a chegar ainda e precisamos de energia.

- Não tenho sono, estou bem. – Respondeu sem me olhar.

- Está bem? – Aventurei-me a perguntar.

- Sim, Aaron. – Respondeu num tom irritado. – Perfeitamente. E você? Sua mulher?

- Emily, eu...

- Não quero falar disto agora. – Disse e finalmente me olhou. – Por favor, não quero.

- Sinto tanto, Em...

- Por favor, não... Eu te imploro. Não.

Seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas era orgulhosa demais para chorar. Doía demais vê-la assim. Fez com que me sentisse um completo idiota. Ninguém deveria ser capaz de ferir alguém como ela. Deveria ser ilegal. Ela voltou a olhar pela janela e tive que reprimir meu desejo de abraçá-la e consolá-la, não era adequado.

Pousamos e imediatamente começamos a trabalhar, apesar de passar das nove da noite. Não tínhamos problemas em trabalhar assim, mas isto não impediu que a equipe percebesse que eu e Emily não estávamos no nosso melhor momento. Ninguém disse nada, entretanto.

Na madrugada, Dave, Morgan e Emily foram verificar a casa de um suspeito em potencial. Foi o único momento que tive para descansar, para não pensar diretamente nela. Porém as coisas não saíram tão bem quanto queria. Mais tarde Dave me contou os acontecimentos daquela madrugada: a casa estava escura, mas o suspeito estava ali. O grito baixo de uma mulher foi que nos alertou. O homem estava armado e nos esperava. Chamaram a SWAT, mas Emily decidiu não esperar. Tinha uma vida em risco e não podia esperar. Entrou na casa sem esperar ninguém. Depois de um minuto Dave entrou atrás dela. Emily estava diante do assassino que tinha uma mulher inconsciente a seus pés. Os acontecimentos foram rápidos, ele disparou primeiro, ela reagiu de imediato. Ele foi ferido no peito, ela gritou ao sentir a bala roçando seu braço. Dave entrou, Morgan foi verificar o suspeito. A SWAT e os paramédicos chegaram um minuto depois.

Quando cheguei ali, Emily estava sentada em uma ambulância discutindo com Morgan. Tinha o braço enfaixado, mas fora isto parecia estar bem. Aproximei-me deles.

- Em quê estava pensando, Emily? – Perguntou Morgan.

- Na mulher que ainda poderíamos salvar. Tínhamos que fazer algo e esperar não era uma opção.

- Foi uma loucura mulher!

- Morgan. Prentiss... Que houve aqui? Estão bem? – Perguntei.

- Está tudo em ordem, Hotch. Temos o suspeito e uma das mulheres, mas acho que Emily cometeu uma loucura.

- Que houve? – Perguntei de novo.

- Nada. – Ela disse em voz alta. – Pegamos o suspeito, isto é o que importa. Este machucado não é sério e nem importante.

- Poderia ter sido pior, Emily. – Disse por fim, preocupado.

- E...? – Perguntou ela.

Vi toda sua dor, sua necessidade de sentir outra coisa. Tinha sido temerária somente para que tivesse algo mais para se preocupar. Tinha salvado a garota porque não suportava mais a dor. Tinha se posto em perigo para me tirar de sua mente, para lutar por algo que podia ganhar. Eu tinha feito isto, a tinha levado a este ponto. E, o pior, não estivera ali para resgatá-la.

Continua.


	3. Cap 3 - Sentimento de perda

3. Sentimento de perda

Voltamos para DC antes que tivesse tempo de notar como terminávamos o caso. Tinha trabalhado arduamente nisto, mas não sabia o que houvera, me sentia miserável e exausto.

Emily se negava a falar comigo, ou mesmo me ver. Meus olhos jamais encontravam com os dela e esta sensação me fazia sentir pior. A equipe notava que algo se passava, mas ainda não comentavam nada, como se dessem um pouco mais de tempo para nós.

Pousamos quando passava do meio dia, dois dias depois de nossa partida. Estávamos cansados e sem termos dormido muito, mas concordamos em terminar toda a papelada antes de ir para casa. Poderia ter sido uma tarde normal de trabalho, não fosse por sua aparição...

Por volta das duas horas Haley entrou na UAC, para surpresa de todos. Entrou lentamente sem deixar de sorrir, sabendo que todos a olhavam. Eu, que inconscientemente tinham voltado a olhar para Emily a cada cinco minutos, só a vi quando estava quase em minha sala. E somente notei pelos olhares que os outros lançavam para minha sala e pela palidez que tomou conta do semblante de Emily.

A presença de Haley ali era demais para mim, um golpe realmente duro. Ao vê-la caminhar para onde me encontrava me invadiram muitas sensações de uma vez só. Vi minha realidade de muito perto, minha nova realidade. E me senti devastado em todos os sentidos. O que estava fazendo?

- Olá, amor. – Ela disse ao entrar na sala.

- Que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei me levantando alterado.

- Somente vim te ver, pensei que como estava regressando de um caso sairia antes e poderíamos ir juntos. Jack está ansioso por sua volta. – Explicou com um sorriso.

- Haley, tenho muito trabalho ainda... E... Não devia ter vindo aqui.

Neste momento uma movimentação onde ficava a equipe fez com que perdesse totalmente o interesse na presença de Haley. Emily tinha levantado e juntou suas coisas numa desesperada tentativa de fuga, mas os demais estranharam e a confusão começou.

Sai de minha sala intrigado pelo caos, mesmo suspeitando do que estava chateando Emily. Neste momento ela estava encurralada por Dave e interrogada por Morgan, que a olhava com apreensão.

- Que houve? – Perguntei distanciando-me o máximo de Haley. – Prentiss, está bem?

- Sim, senhor. – Ela respondeu sem me olhar. – Só preciso ir agora, sei que não mencionei e que concordei em acabar, mas surgiu algo repentino.

- Emily, que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Reid preocupado.

-Tem algo que não está nos contando? – Morgan perguntou. – Tem algo acontecendo faz alguns dias, algo estranho.

- Só preciso ir. – Ela insistiu.

Tentava desesperadamente se manter firme, não fraquejar em nenhum momento, esconder sua dor, mas eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava a ponto de se render, que nem todo seu orgulho e bom senso a manteriam em pé por muito tempo. Se ela se quebrasse, eu também acabaria por me quebrar.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi para assombro de todos.

Isto foi o suficiente para ela, pegou suas coisas e se libertou da equipe sob seus olhares assombrados. Estava magoada, estava suportando tudo sem ninguém para apoiá-la, mas isto deixava-a extremamente fragilizada e a presença de Haley era uma lembrança dolorosa de tudo que estava passando.

- Hotch, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Morgan.

- Desculpem um momento, vou falar com ela. – Disse e a segui.

Sabia muito bem que não queria falar comigo, mas de qualquer modo precisava estar seguro de que estava bem. Corri até ela e a alcancei quando chegava ao elevador, trêmula e com os olhos úmidos.

- Prentiss? – Ela não se voltou ou parou. – Emily! Espere por favor.

Ela se deteve antes de chamar o elevador, mas não me olhou. Conheci dela o suficiente para saber o que tinha. Tivemos tempo para nos conhecermos muito bem, para entender o que nos passava sem necessidade de palavras. Sabia o que lhe acontecia e me sentia horrível por isto.

- Está bem? – Perguntei preocupado, mesmo sabendo que era uma pergunta estúpida e desnecessária.

- Preciso ir. Realmente preciso, Hotch.

- Eu sei... – Não sabia mais o que dizer.

Por um momento ficamos calados, frente a frente, mas sem nos olharmos. Era a primeira vez que estávamos relativamente sozinhos nos últimos dez dias. Não éramos capazes de nos olharmos nos olhos, era mais do que podíamos lidar no momento. Tudo por minha culpa.

Estando ali, sentindo sua falta e a tendo tão perto, apenas alguns centímetros, tudo se tornou insuportável. Olhei de lado e vi Haley conversando feliz com a equipe, como se isto fosse o mais natural. Tudo era uma besteira. Olhei para Emily e senti muita dor, sua dor, nossa dor...

- Deixe-me ir... – Falou ao sentir meu olhar.

- Não posso, Em... –Sussurrei sem pensar.

- Deixe-me ir, Aaron... – Disse me olhando nos olhos afinal.

- Nunca te deixarei ir.

Ela pareceu entender o que queria dizer com aquilo, pois por um segundo a sombra de um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto uma lágrima escapava de seus olhos. Baixou a cabeça e finalmente chamou o elevador sem me dizer mais nada. Aproximei-me mais dela, de novo nos olhamos e ela me deu as costas.

Por seu rosto perfeito corriam lágrimas silenciosas, finalmente havia se rendido. No fundo isto não devia me surpreender, apesar de sua valentia, inteligência e força, era uma pessoa muito frágil, frágil demais para o que a estava fazendo passar.

Ela parou quieta sem voltar para me olhar, somente sentindo minha proximidade. O elevador chegou, abriu as portas e ela se apressou a entrar. Um segundo antes das portas fecharem ou que apertasse qualquer botão, ela murmurou ainda sem me olhar:

- Sinto sua falta.

- Eu também sinto a sua... – Sussurrei de volta.

As portas se fecharam levando-a para um pouco mais longe de mim. Voltei diretamente para minha sala, sem olhar para ninguém. Estava tão triste quanto furioso. A única palavra que me ocorria para me descrever pelo que estava passando era "idiota". Uns minutos depois Haley entrou para me perguntar se voltaria para casa com ela.

Não, não voltaria para casa com ela. Conhecendo minha equipe ainda tinha muitas coisas para esclarecer com eles antes de sair do escritório.

Sim, iria voltar para casa. Tinha que fazer as coisas certas desta vez e conversar com seu filho sobre o que estava acontecendo. Desta vez se despediria corretamente de Jack.

Continua.


	4. Cap 4 - Verdades sobre a mesa

4. **Verdades sobre a mesa.**

Não se passou nem uma hora da saída de Haley e Emily quando a equipe por fim decidiu intervir. Rossi e JJ entraram na minha sala em uma clara missão de investigação. Durante um tempo estive pensando no que ira lhes dizer, como é que iria lhes explicar o que aconteceu durante a tarde, mas na hora que chegaram não sabia o que falar.

- Ei, Hotch, tem um segundo? – Perguntou JJ. – Precisamos conversar.

- Claro, que está acontecendo?

Não iria admitir que soubesse por que estavam ali. Dave era meu amigo há muito tempo, provavelmente me conhecia melhor do que qualquer um da equipe, e JJ era a pessoa mais paciente e confiável da equipe, era fácil conversar com ela. Eram justamente as duas pessoas mais adequadas para falar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Que houve ali Hotch? – Perguntou ela.

- Como assim? – Retruquei.

- Tudo que houve. – Dave prosseguiu. – O que se passou com Emily? O que Haley fazia aqui? Voltou para ela? Sua vida particular não é de nossa conta, sabemos disto, mas precisamos saber se está tudo bem.

- Não sei por onde começar a responder...

- Voltou com Haley? Porque, se estou bem lembrado, não faz um mês que assinaram os papéis do divorcio. – Disse Dave. – Ainda assim voltaram?

- Algo assim. – Respondi.

Contei-lhes o que tinha discutido com Haley e a decisão que tomei no encontro de duas semanas atrás. Falei sobre a ideia de que tudo seria melhor para Jack se continuássemos juntos.

- Mas você quer retomar o casamento com ela? – Perguntou JJ. – Porque honestamente não parece convencido disto.

- Não, não quero. – Confessei.

- E suponho que isto nos leva ao que aconteceu com Emily, não? – Perguntou de novo JJ, que parecia intuir o rumo das coisas.

- Emily e eu estávamos saindo até que falei com Haley.

- Fale-nos disto, Aaron. – Disse Dave.

Isto era confuso para mim, não sabia o que devia explicar primeiro. Não sabia o que exatamente queriam que lhes dissesse. Que Emily e eu saímos por quatro meses a fio e compartilhamos a cama todas as noites nos últimos dois meses? Que sabia que Haley tinha tido um amante e por isto pude esquecê-la tão rápido? Que num momento de fraqueza recorri a Emily em busca de apoio? Que tinha me abraçado a ela em busca de conforto? Que simplesmente uma coisa levou a outra? Que tínhamos prometido que não aconteceria mais, mas que logo voltou a acontecer? Que nos entregamos as delícias do amor porque sabíamos que ambos desejavam isto por muito tempo? Que não podia suportar os dias sem vê-la e as noites sem senti-la? Que a amava? Que sabia que a amaria desde que pôs o pé na UAC, talvez até antes, quando trabalhei com sua mãe pela primeira vez? Sim, era isto que queriam ouvir e foi isto que lhes confessei: que Emily passou a ser o centro de meu mundo.

Quando terminei de falar e os dois me olharam de um jeito que dizia claramente "Você é um idiota", finalmente entendi o quão errado agi, quão covarde fui ao abandona-la.

- Que você está fazendo Aaron? – Dave perguntou.

- Agindo como um idiota. – Foi o que consegui responder.

- Se deu conta do que fez? – Perguntou JJ, que parecia muito irritada. – Emily e você tinham algo muito especial, uma conexão quase a primeira vista. Emily é uma mulher incrível, forte, independente e disposta a tudo por você. Ela luta diariamente com o pior da humanidade e no dia seguinte volta a sorrir. Tem ideia de que quão raro é isto? Percebe o idiota que foi ao deixá-la ir?

- Precisa consertar isto, Aaron. – Disse Dave. – O mais incrível é que ela te ama e suporta tudo isto mesmo quando não deveria.

- Ela merece algo melhor quer isto... – Disse conformado. – Alguém melhor que eu.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Não sabemos e não somos nós quem decide. – Dave foi firme. – Mas ela ama a você e isto é suficiente. Você tem dois minutos para pegar suas coisas e sair daqui. Tem muita coisa para consertar!

Não sei o que foi tão convincente em suas palavras, o fato é percebi que precisava me mexer, simplesmente era o mais lógico a fazer: procurá-la e consertar meu erro.

- Vou para casa, ver Jack. Preciso me despedir.

- Não, Hotch. – Dave insistiu. – Não é uma despedida, somente vai lhe explicar que se verão um pouco menos e, acredite-me, ele vai entender.

- Não sei se isto me torna um péssimo pai.

- Seria um péssimo pai se não fosse capaz de ser feliz e não pudesse lhe ensinar a ser feliz. – Completou JJ. – Ande, vá!

Sai da sala de imediato. Lá fora Morgan, Reid e Garcia esperavam intrigados, mas não parei para lhes explicar nada, certamente JJ e Dave o fariam perfeitamente.

Dirigi rapidamente para casa, pela primeira vez em muitos dias minha mente estava clara, sentia precisava me apressar e fazer tudo para consertar meus erros. Quando cheguei encontrei Haley na porta.

- Que bom que chegou, iremos jantar em uma hora, mas já que está aqui podemos adiantar.

- Não vou ficar. – Disse com seriedade.

- Como?

Não disse mais nada, não devia nenhuma explicação para ela. Entrei e encontrei Jack jogando na sala. Talvez porque tenha visto a tristeza em meus olhos, ou porque tenha ouvido quando falei com Haley, mas ao olhá-lo vi que algo tinha mudado.

Havia determinação em seu doce olhar, tanta que percebi, ou achei ver, que ele sabia algo que eu, Haley e Emily, também JJ e Rossi, não sabíamos. Que ele compreendia a verdade e a aceitava totalmente. Era muito estranho, mas talvez ser criança tornava mais fácil entender que toda a "razão" dos adultos.

- Amo você Jack. Sabe disto, não? Não a nada no mundo mais importante que você.

Ele prontamente me abraçou como se fosse quem me explicasse àas coisas. Abraçou-me porque sabia melhor do que ninguém o que tudo isto significava.

-Também amo você, papai. – Sussurrou em voz baixa. – Está tudo bem.

Eu criei um menino forte e valente. Foi com suas palavras que percebi que poderia começar a reparar as partes que tinha estragado em meu mundo.

Continua.


	5. Cap 5 - Palavras de resignação e amor

**5. Palavras de resignação e de amor**

Antes que tivesse tempo de ir, de deixar para trás esta vida familiar por uma segunda vez, Haley me deteve posicionando-se estrategicamente em frente à porta de meu carro. Eu não estava disposto a dar explicações, estava furioso pelo que ela tinha me feito fazer com minha vida.

- Que está acontecendo Aaron?- Perguntou intrigada e irritada. – Achei que iríamos fazer isto por Jack, não pode simplesmente nos deixar e ir. Ele precisa de uma família de verdade, é pequeno.

- Eu sei, mas não irei fazer isto, não ajudará em nada Jack. Ele entende, assim irei embora. – Disse decidido. – Não voltarei, Haley. Não pode dizer que não posso ir, não impedi quando você quis ir. É melhor agora, sem mentiras. Nós merecemos ser felizes, Haley. Mereço, quero poder explicar a meu filho um dia como é ser feliz e não poderei fazer se ficar aqui fingindo, vivendo uma mentira. Por isto, adeus.

- Você a ama, Aaron? – Perguntou para minha surpresa.

- Como?

- Isto é por felicidade e verdade, mas não pode ser somente por isto, hoje me dei conta. Tem alguém mais em sua vida agora e isto muda as coisas, por isto quero saber: você ama Emily, Aaron?

- Sim.

- Então, vá. – Disse resignada, sem me olhar, entendendo perfeitamente que não tinha como ganhar esta batalha.

Não imagino como sabia de Emily, mas não ficaria para descobrir, ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Provavelmente os acontecimentos das últimas horas a levaram a intuir que algo acontecia entre eu e Emily, do mesmo modo que a equipe tinha se dado conta, provavelmente era algo que estava impresso em meu rosto, não tenho certeza...

Fui diretamente procurar Emily. Pelo caminho pensei que podia lhe comprar flores ou algo assim, mas sabia que não seria suficiente. Ela não se derreteria por qualquer gesto romântico depois do que fiz. A única coisa que podia lhe oferecer era a verdade, a única coisa que tinha para ela.

Bati em sua porta vinte minutos mais tarde, esperei... Bati de novo... Finalmente, ela abriu a porta, tinha os olhos vermelhos e a expressão triste; olhou-me em silencio e suspirou resignada me convidando a entrar antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Segui-a em total silêncio, aproveitando os últimos segundos para pensar no que iria dizer, provavelmente não merecia seu perdão, mas estava apaixonado e tinha que tentar uma segunda oportunidade. Na mesa da sala tinham duas taças de vinho vazias, o que me surpreendeu e preocupou, porém ela sentindo minha preocupação me explicou.

- JJ acabou de sair.

Isto não somente explicou as taças, mas também me deixou claro que não estava surpresa em me ver. JJ devia ter corrido para falar com ela depois que deixei a UAC, algumas horas antes. Não sabia o tinha dito, mas fosse o que fosse estava me dando um pouco de estabilidade para falar com Emily.

- Quer beber algo? – Perguntou.

- Não, obrigado.

- Precisa de algo?

- Em, podemos conversar?

- Acho que sim, - ela evitava me olhar – JJ disse que viria, mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Não sei o que deveria te dizer.

- Não fale nada, só me deixe explicar.

Durante um minúsculo instante nossos olhares se encontraram como dizendo as primeiras explicações secretas sobre nossa relação; tendo os primeiros momentos de intimidade que tanto nos faziam falta; fazendo que voltássemos a sentir parte um do outro, como antes de Haley se meter e complicar tudo. Nossos olhos voltaram a falar de amor. Logo nossos olhares se separaram e então nos vimos obrigados a recorrer às palavras para nos entender.

- Sei que estraguei tudo, Emily. Sei que tínhamos algo realmente especial e estraguei. Sei que te magoei, que está ferida e esta nunca foi minha intenção, porque amo você e quero consertar tudo. Não devia ter voltado com Haley, achei que podia fazer isto por Jack, mas não era o que ele precisava; tudo foi um jogo que Haley construiu e fui um tonto covarde para acreditar.

- Por que "covarde" Aaron?

- Porque uma parte de mim estava assustada com a intensidade do que sentia por você, Emily. Tinha medo de errar. Talvez por isto aceitei fazer algo assim, sinto muito, de verdade sinto. Não estou certo de merecer seu perdão, mas quero que me dê outra oportunidade.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu a cozinha. Serviu-se de um copo de água e demorou uns segundos para voltar a me olhar. Sentia que meu coração se encolhia com cada minuto que ela ficava em silêncio. Quando nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar, ela parecia a ponto de começar a chorar. Aproximei-me e a abracei.

Não houve rejeição, nem resistência, nem nada... Ela me deixou abraça-la e chorou sobre meu ombro durante alguns minutos enquanto eu acariciava ligeiramente suas costas, tentando consola-la.

- Como sei que isto não voltará a acontecer? - perguntou secando suas lágrimas.

- Não poderá. – Disse com toda sinceridade. – Depois do que fiz sei que não posso te dar certeza de que não a machucarei novamente. Sei disto, mas posso te jurar que não será assim, que não irei te deixar jamais se me deixar ficar ao seu lado, que vou estar aqui enquanto você permitir e que vou te amar a cada dia de minha vida.

- Amo você, Aaron, mas estou assustada.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas quero você de volta a minha vida, voltar a acordar cada manhã a seu lado, poder te abraçar e não te deixar ir. Se tiver que voltar a te conquistar como da primeira vez, farei. Farei tudo que for preciso para ter você de novo ao meu lado, Emily.

Fez-se um novo silêncio. Ela me olhou e percorreu meu rosto com sua mão, meditando em total silêncio sobre suas próximas palavras. Eu somente esperava, sentindo seu contato sobre minha pele, lamentando sua ausência nos dias perdidos.

- Preciso de um tempo para pensar, está bem?

- Todo o tempo que precisar, Em. Darei o tempo que quiser.

- Mas quero que fique por perto, - disse – não te quero afastado.

- Tudo bem.

Não falamos mais, durante um tempo ficamos abraçados silenciosamente e em absoluta harmonia, esperando nossas dúvidas e medos se acalmarem. Queria ficar em seus braços para sempre, mas sabia que ainda precisava clarear suas ideias; sabia que me amava, mas isto não lhe dava segurança ainda. Depois de uma hora me despedi e me preparei para sair. Era cedo para nos reconciliarmos e dormirmos juntos, precisava conquistar novamente sua confiança. Não sem lamentar deixei o lugar. Estava na porta, decidido a partir, quando ela pegou minha mão e me deteve.

- Posso te perguntar algo?- Ela estava mordendo os lábios, insegura.

- O que quiser.

- Porque, se sente que não merece meu perdão, ainda quer outra oportunidade? – Não era um pergunta sem sentido, queria saber por que estava tão disposto a lutar por ela.

- Porque te amo, e às vezes o amor precisa ser um pouco egoísta.

Sem que esperasse me deu um suave beijo na bochecha. Isto foi tudo. Desejava ficar, mas depois de tudo que tinha se passado pelo menos merecia um pouco de castigo de sua parte. Precisaria ter paciência.

Continua.


	6. Cap 6 - O rumo das coisas

**6 – O rumo das coisas**

Não estava realmente certo do que iria acontecer comigo e Emily. Na noite em que sai de sua casa refleti bastante sobre suas palavras e na manhã seguinte descobri que não tinha entendido totalmente o que queria me dizer. O que significa precisar de tempo e não querer que me afaste?

Cheguei à UAC pensando no que deveria fazer. Estava intrigado sobre como agir com ela nesse estranho acordo de reconciliação. Por sorte neste dia cheguei antes da equipe e tive a tranquilidade de minha sala para pensar um pouco mais.

Uma hora depois nos chegou um caso de Boston, um assassino de idosos que estava deixando uma cidade preocupada. Saímos praticamente na mesma hora, assim não tive tempo de pensar em como seria.

- Como estão as coisas? – Dave perguntou durante o voo.

- Mais ou menos, conversamos ontem à noite...

- É só uma questão de tempo. – Foi tudo que ele disse.

Na realidade isto não era suficiente para mim, por sorte chegamos e mergulhamos totalmente no caso, trabalhando com eficiência e normalidade. Quatro idosos tinham sido assassinados durante a noite sem nenhuma testemunha para nos ajudar, mesmo _modus operandi_ em todos.

Depois de investigarmos um hospital e dois asilos, conversar com quatro famílias arrasadas, estávamos exaustos e até um tanto deprimidos. Foi no final do dia que voltei a pensar em minha relação com Emily.

Fomos os últimos a entrar no hotel, todos estavam cansados pelos acontecimentos do dia e não pareceram notar que nós dois ficamos por último. Não pude deixar escapar o momento.

- Ei, Emily, quer tomar um café ou algo assim? Somente para relaxarmos depois do dia de hoje. – Sugeri tentando sorrir.

- Hummm, beber não é uma boa ideia quando temos que trabalhar amanhã, - Ela disse muito séria, o que me deu vontade de me estapear, mas logo sorriu. – mas definitivamente posso aceitar o café.

Caminhamos até a cafeteria no final da rua. Eu me sentia extremamente nervoso ao caminhar novamente ao seu lado. Enquanto andávamos me aproximei dela e tentei pegar suas mãos, mas sutilmente ela rejeitou.

- Ainda não, tudo bem? – Disse e seguiu caminhando.

Suspirei resignado e caminhei atrás dela. Entramos na cafeteira e fizemos nosso pedido sem ter ideia do que significava estar ali juntos. Quando nos serviram o café conversamos um pouco sobre o caso, trocamos ideias e dúvidas. Mas quando as xícaras ficaram vazias entendemos que precisávamos falar de outras coisas; estávamos nervosos e eu, particularmente, não sabia o que fazer.

- Como você está? - Perguntei por fim.

-Bem, é estranho, não? Vimo-nos o dia todo, mas não perguntamos isto. – disse com um sorriso triste. – Como está Jack?

- Está bem, é um garotinho forte e valente. Parece entender as coisas melhor do que todo mundo. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Você tem um filho incrível, Hotch. Tem sido um ótimo pai para ele. – Disse e pegou minha mão.

- Obrigado. – Respondi acariciando sua mão. – Espero continuar a ser...

- Aposto que será, é um homem incrível.

Algo aconteceu neste instante e ficamos quase uma hora sentados frente a frente, falando das coisas mais inacreditáveis da vida. Surpreendemos um ao outro contando fragmentos de nossas vidas, historias da juventude, loucuras que nunca diríamos a ninguém, falamos sobre nossos pais e dos lugares onde crescemos; falamos sobre Jack e das coisas que costumava fazer com ele. Coisas que tínhamos começado a falar nos primeiros encontros e que agora retomávamos tranquilamente.

Saímos quando o cansaço ameaçava nos vencer, caminhamos ainda falando de muitas coisas como nos dias felizes de apenas alguns dias antes. Novamente tentei pegar sua mão e novamente ela me evitou com sutileza, mas depois de um minuto se aproximou mais de mim.

- Me abrace, Aaron. - Sussurrou enquanto seguíamos andando.

E, sem hesitar um segundo, passei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros e a atrai para mim, abraçando-a com força, lamentando o tempo que me afastei disto. Despedimo-nos na porta de seu quarto, como nos primeiros encontros, imaginando quando seria o momento do próximo passo.

Pela manhã, quando nos reunimos, novamente ela parecia fria e distante, evitava me olhar ou ficar perto de mim, acrescentando um pouco mais de dúvidas sobre como devia agir. Neste caso, como no anterior apenas me dei conta de como terminavam as coisas. Prendemos a enfermeira, que tinha atendido a todas as vitimas e as envenenado, gritando que queria terminar o sofrimento das pessoas.

Voltamos para DC. Durante o vôo Emily sentou ao meu lado, mas procurava manter certa distância entre nós; em alguns momentos se mostrava ausente, mas certos gestos ou palavras de minha parte a faziam sorrir e permitir minha aproximação. O que me confundia um pouco mais. Estava preocupado em não entender a mensagem que Emily queria me passar. Por isto quando aterrisamos procurei JJ e Garcia.

- Que houve senhor? – Perguntou Garcia.

- Sei que isto é bem incomum, mas realmente preciso de ajuda para entender, não posso me dar ao luxo de perder Emily.

Contei-lhes tudo que estava passando, como me sentia estranho diante deste jogo de "afasta e aproxima" com ela, com o modo tão rápido que ela se mostrava fria e distante comigo; como negava que pegasse sua mão e em seguida me pedia para abraçá-la. Eu não conseguia entender. Quando terminei meu relato, ambas sorriram.

- Ok. O que primeiro precisa saber, Hotch, é que Emily está muito assustada. – Explicou JJ que havia conversado com ela. – E para alguém tão auto-suficiente quanto ela admitir isto é muito difícil. Está assustada porque não quer te perder e ao mesmo tempo não sabe se pode te deixar entrar na sua vida novamente.

- Ela quer que volte, senhor, - Completou Garcia. – mas precisa estar segura de que não vai se machucar novamente. Quer saber que é capaz de lutar por ela e consertar o que quebrou.

- Tudo que está fazendo, este estranho jogo de pedir e não pedir, de se aproximar e se afastar, tem um significado. – JJ prosseguiu. – Ela quer saber se vai lutar por ela, tem que demonstrar que fará o necessário. Tem que ganhar a confiança dela novamente.

- Em resumo... – Concluiu Garcia. – O que ela está dizendo é "amo você, quero que volte, prove para mim que sente o mesmo".

- A pergunta aqui é: você quer provar isto a ela? - JJ perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Obrigado. – Disse com a cabeça mais lúcida.

Obviamente que queria provar meu amor por ela, moveria céus e terra se fosse necessário para ficarmos juntos novamente, porque estava absolutamente seguro de que fomos feitos um para o outro.

Continua


	7. Cap 7 - Escutar

**7. Escutar **

Teria que me esforçar muito para recuperar a confiança de Emily, demonstrar que faria tudo por ela sem me importar com mais nada, dar o melhor de mim.

À noite, depois de voltarmos, enquanto voltava a meu apartamento pensei muito sobre o assunto. Queria fazer algo especial para ela. Tentei lembrar tudo que fiz quando começamos a sair, quase cinco meses atrás, tentando entender em que ponto e de que modo ganhei seu coração para poder repetir a façanha. Não tinha sido com presentes ou passeios, Emily não se deixava impressionar por estas coisas.

Foi então que compreendi que para conquistá-la e ser conquistado por ela, tínhamos sido amigos primeiro. Tínhamos nos aproximado e nos conhecido melhor, nos tornamos amigos passando mais tempo juntos. Sai de meu apartamento, parei para comprar um pote de sorvete e fui direto buscá-la.

Bati em sua porta sem esperanças de que funcionaria; ela estava em seu direito de recusar minha presença ali, mas ainda assim queria tentar. Depois de um tempo abriu a porta e me olhou, usava uma roupa esportiva e o cabelo preso. Olhou e tentei sorrir, por um segundo ninguém reagiu.

- Que faz aqui, Hotch? Aconteceu algo?

- Não, só queria conversar com você.

- Eu disse que precisava de um tempo, lembra?

- Sim, eu sei, mas... – Não sabia como me explicar – Pense que não sou eu, ou melhor, o que quero dizer é... Imagine que não sou o cara que tenho sido nos últimos dias, que não sou o idiota que sou; só por um tempo pense que sou o mesmo de cinco meses atrás, quando tudo apenas começava.

- Não estou entendo nada.

- Sei que soa estranho, Em. Mas imagina que isto não aconteceu entre nós, que é como antes. Quero que converse comigo, que diga tudo que sente, como um amigo com quem pode falar. Só imagine, Em.

Pensei que o quê tentava fazer fosse uma bobagem, que ela se irritaria e fecharia a porta, que perderia o pouco que avancei nos dois últimos dias, mas para minha surpresa ela sorriu levemente e me deixou entrar. Era uma ideia boba de certo modo, mas foi deste modo que começamos tudo que tivemos, criamos laços de confiança que não sabíamos de onde saíram. Foi com as conversas sobre meu divórcio, sobre sua vida, com a possibilidade de contar as coisas um para o outro. Era preciso resgatar isto para ficar tudo bem, a noite na cafeteria tinha me lembrado de que o melhor de nossa relação era a liberdade de conversar com total confiança entre nós.

Com duas colheres e o pote de sorvete sentamos na sala. Ela parecia não entender completamente o que acontecia, mas parecia gostar da ideia, fazia-lhe falta conversar com alguém. A conversa que teve com JJ servira para desabafar, mas não era suficiente para pôr para fora tudo que a estava incomodando. De certa forma eu era a única pessoa que sabia o que passava e como fazê-la se sentir melhor. Tínhamos sido amigos primeiro, precisávamos recuperar isto primeiro. Nesse momento, diante de um pote de sorvete, éramos de novo isto: amigos desabafando suas dores.

- Quer conversar, então? Como se não fosse o responsável por minha dor?

- Sim, quero tentar Emily. Antes de qualquer coisa éramos amigos, não precisa de um amigo agora?

- E você? Do que precisa? – Me surpreendeu ela.

- Eu... Estamos falando de você.

- Boa tentativa, Hotch. Se vou falar com sinceridade e vamos tentar ser amigos, confiando nossos segredos, espero que faça o mesmo comigo.

- Tudo bem. – Me rendi.

Esperamos que o outro dissesse a primeira palavra, tínhamos que encontrar o jeito de dizer o que sentíamos em relação ao outro, sem falar diretamente; tinha que existir uma maneira de que ela me dissesse o mal que lhe causei sem dizer diretamente "você me fez isto" e isto era mais difícil do que acreditei a principio, quando tive a ideia.

- Estou magoada... Estou magoada e assustada e não sei o que fazer a respeito. Não sei se me preocupa mais tudo que aconteceu ou não saber como reagir. Entende?

- Claro que sim.

Então, como se eu não conhecesse toda a história por ser um dos protagonistas, contou-me tudo que tinha acontecido entre nós nos ultimo tempos, como tudo estava maravilhoso até que decidi encontrar com Haley e cometer o erro de escolher voltar para ela; contou-me como tinha se sentido com estas palavras, finalmente pude entender a sua calma primeira, já que ela mesma não compreendia porque aquilo estava acontecendo, mas uma parte sua dizia que não era real.

Pouco a pouco, a verdade sobre seus sentimentos, seu distanciamento e sua frieza comigo, foram sendo postos na mesa. E descobri que tinha causado uma ferida muito profunda na mulher que amava; uma ferida que ela não sabia como curar e que estava sufocando seu jeito de ser. Ela nunca dependera de ninguém, as opiniões alheias não lhe interessavam, não precisava de ninguém para se sentir bem, e de repente se acostumou a precisar de mim... E eu a deixei, isto a confundia, porque precisava de mim e não estava lá para ela...

Entre as colheradas de sorvete que tomávamos me dei conta de que tudo que ela precisava era tirar a dor de dentro de si. Eu não precisava pedir perdão, mas sim demonstrar que estava arrependido e NUNCA MAIS fazer algo assim.

- E você? – Perguntou após desabafar. – Como você está?

- Eu? Machuquei quem amo por uma estupidez.

E a conversa seguiu comigo contando a história, sob a minha perspectiva. Contei como tolamente tinha voltado para Haley, mudando tudo que estava bom na minha vida, tudo que amava. Em busca de estabilidade que acreditava necessária para meu filho, não me dei conta de que abandonava algo mais importante, não percebi que abria mão de minha felicidade... Tomei uma decisão que era simples covardia, talvez medo de ter encontrado a felicidade, ou culpa por ter me divorciado e me distanciar de meu filho para encontrá-la.

Tudo com ela era diferente, nada no mundo se comparava a sua companhia. Sabia que tinha sido covarde, mas juntos tudo mudava. Além disso, a covardia era coisa de homens e não de amantes, os amores covardes não chegam a ser nem história e nem amores, ficam pelo caminho, nem lembranças podem salvá-los, nem o melhor orador pode narrá-los.

- Devo ir... – Disse quando finalmente estávamos calmos e percebemos que era quase uma da manhã.

- Mas voltará, não é mesmo?

- Claro que sim, Emily. Voltarei sempre que quiser. – Sorri.

Levantei-me, ela me acompanhou até meu carro sem dizer nada. Talvez, depois de escutar o que o outro sentia, as barreiras que tínhamos imposto enquanto nos refazíamos da dor tivessem se rompido e estávamos em território virgem de novo.

- Tem planos para o fim de semana? – perguntei.

- Não...

- Então não faça plano. Quero que me acompanhe a um lugar, será uma surpresa.

Ela sorriu. Talvez não estivéssemos totalmente bem, mas estávamos prontos para começar de novo. Pelo menos era o que eu desejava ardentemente.

Continua.


	8. Cap 8 - Te dar as estrelas

8. **Te dar as estrelas**

Sabia perfeitamente da importância deste final de semana para decidir como avançaria minha relação com Emily, não podia falhar. Não havia pretextos, mentiras, nada de artifícios fora de hora e lugar. Tinha que ser totalmente honesto e realista. Era minha ultima cartada e teria que utilizá-la bem; recuperei a amizade com ela, a base da confiança, não podia arruinar isto. Não haveria outra chance.

Não era coincidência ter pedido que saísse comigo no final de semana, tinha esperado uma oportunidade ideal e não havia nada melhor do que esta. Tudo que não precisava era que o trabalho atrapalhasse a oportunidade de um final de semana a sós com Emily. Precisava de toda a boa sorte do meu lado para o final de semana.

Na sexta feira a tarde durante o trabalho fiz o impossível para que não tivéssemos nenhum caso no final de semana, no final tive que pedir como um favor especial a JJ. Precisava do final de semana livre. De certo modo, foi melhor assim, pois pude contar minhas ideias para ela que, por sua vez, pôde contribuir para melhorar meus planos.

Terminamos o expediente muito tarde apesar de todos os meus esforços em evitar trabalho e garantir tempo para os preparativos. Antes de ir, Emily foi até minha sala.

- Hotch, estou indo. Queria confirmar se ainda quer me ver amanhã.

- Claro que sim! Passo para te pegar às 18h para jantarmos e depois iremos a um lugar especial, se concordar... – Confirmei.

- Parece bom para mim. Aonde iremos?

- Isto é uma surpresa.

- Uma surpresa? – Deu-me um sorriso. – Está bem, vejo você amanhã. É um encontro.

A palavra "encontro" mexeu comigo, me senti nervoso, mas incentivado a seguir em frente. Tinha pouco tempo para me organizar, o problema é que o final do encontro não dependia só de mim, mas também das condições climáticas. Se o tempo não estivesse bom seria um completo desastre.

Quase não dormi nesta noite, parte do tempo estive no telefone com Dave, que tinha contribuído muito com a ideia e parecia estar orgulhoso e seguro, achando que tinha vocação para cupido comigo. Perto das três da manhã, confirmada a previsão do tempo para a noite seguinte e confirmadayu a reserva para jantar, pude finalmente ir dormir.

O sábado começou lento, cada segundo parecia rir da minha impaciência, mas finalmente chegou a hora. Cheio de sonhos e muito nervoso, às 18h em ponto estava na porta de Emily. Ela estava linda, com um vestido vermelho casual e muito elegante, perfeito para uma noite indecifrável.

Jantamos no mesmo restaurante de um de nossos primeiros encontros, provavelmente o terceiro deles, muito exclusivo. A reserva foi cortesia de Dave, que sentia que nada podia falhar nesta noite. Emily notou de imediato a coincidência, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Começamos bem a noite, o jantar foi delicioso e a conversa também, falamos sobre tudo, contando um pouco mais de nossas vidas e rindo. Divertíamos-nos juntos sem saber exatamente o porquê de nossas risadas. Simples e facilmente as coisas iam muito bem nesta noite.

- Vai me contar aonde iremos mais tarde? – Perguntou durante a sobremesa.

- Hummm... Acho que não. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Vamos, Aaron... Me dê uma pista.

- Disse que era uma surpresa, não direi nada mais. Vamos longe, é tudo que posso dizer.

- Por quê?

- Porque o que planejo só vai funcionar se nos afastarmos da cidade.

Ela parecia francamente confusa, mas não fez mais perguntas. Terminamos e voltamos para o carro sem dizer mais nada. Ela estava impaciente e tentava disfarçar, eu estava nervoso e tentava me mostrar tranquilo e confiante. Dirigir por quase duas horas até estar tão distante de DC que sentia que chegamos a outro estado. Durante um longo tempo percorremos a rodovia sem que parecesse que tivéssemos um rumo fixo. De repente parei no meio do nada, na total escuridão.

- Que houve? – Ela perguntou.

- Chegamos. – Respondi sorrindo, JJ tinha verificado o melhor lugar para parar na rodovia sem problemas.

- Aaqui? Não tem nada aqui. – Ela estava ainda mais confusa.

- Esta é a ideia.

- Não entendo...

Não se preocupe, explicarei. Falta quase meia hora, confie em mim.

Sentei sobre o capô do carro e a convidei a sentar-se ao meu lado, passava das onze e meia e a escuridão era total, mas o céu se destacava maravilhosamente brilhante, já que não havia uma única luz para perturbá-lo por centenas de quilômetros. Emily sentou-se ao meu lado e me olhou confusa, esperando minha explicação.

- Queria fazer algo especial para você, para reparar o mal que fiz. – Comecei a explicar. -Mas a verdade é que não sabia como fazê-lo... Queria mostrar que poderia fazer o impossível por você, te dar a lua e as estrelas se necessário, mas sou humano e não posso fazer isto. E, talvez para minha sorte, o universo decidiu me ajudar nesta noite. Sei que isto não é algo que eu faça, sei que não é algo que possa controlar, mas espero sinceramente que goste.

- Do que fala? Do que se trata tudo isto? Porque estamos na metade do nada a meia noite? – Ela sorria, mas ainda se mostrava desconfiada.

Sabia que estar assim era uma loucura, que não tinha uma explicação lógica para sentarmos na metade da noite e no meio de lugar nenhum, mas tinha que fazer algo incrível... Queria levar Emily a um lugar ou um momento que fosse totalmente especial, como ela era, e não havia melhor oportunidade que esta no mundo.

- Amo você, Emily. – Disse depois um longo silêncio. – E mentiria se te dissesse que posso te dar o céu, mas isto não significa que não queira fazê-lo.

E como se minha frase comandasse o espetáculo, ele teve inicio iluminando nossos rostos levemente... O céu nos mostrava seu show mais bonito: uma chuva de estrelas.

Lentamente, enquanto luzes se moviam com vida própria pelo céu, os pensamentos humanos e racionais se distanciaram de nós, o mundo parecia se mover no ritmo das luzes no céu. Às vezes lentas, às vezes rápidas, brilhantes como o ouro, como diamantes, como o sol, como a vida. A atmosfera era mágica e só nossa. As estrelas ganharam vida somente para eu e Emily sorrirmos com elas, para dar brilho ao amor que quase tínhamos perdido. Éramos um só com as luzes e o universo, éramos um só eu e ela.

Muito mais tarde, quando o espetáculo tinha se encerrado, ainda estávamos com os olhos fixo no céu, deleitando-nos em fazer parte da música do universo. Demos as mãos e ficamos um pouco mais no meio do nada, sentindo que todas as forças do universo moviam-se a nosso favor.

- Foi lindo, Aaron. –Ela disse finalmente, quebrando o absoluto silencio da noite. - Foi a coisa mais incrível que alguém já fez por mim nesta vida.

- Sei que não é real, mas é meu presente para você, Emily. – Disse olhando-a firmemente nos olhos. - Te dou este céu de presente.

Continua.


	9. Cap 9 - O despertar

9. **O despertar**

Demorei muito a reagir aos acontecimentos da noite, a sensação de que o universo conspirou para me ajudar me paralisou de tal modo que não lembrei que estávamos no meio do nada e eram quase duas da manhã, por um tempo a única coisa que pensava era no que tínhamos acabado de vivenciar e na sensação de sua mão na minha.

Mas o ar estava frio, não podia controlar isto, de modo que o encanto teve que acabar quando a senti tremer ao meu lado e me dei conta de que eu também morria de frio. Pus meu paletó sobre seus ombros e a olhei por um instante, com a pele pálida e os lábios brilhantes.

- Vamos? – Perguntei.

- Só me dê mais um segundo...

Ela se levantou e deu uns passos ainda olhando o céu, sorria, era o melhor sorriso que via em dias; ficou em silêncio uns instantes e esperei, parado a alguns passos dela. Seu corpo contra a luz do céu era uma bela imagem, talvez por isto ficasse ali a admirando por tanto tempo, logo ela percebeu meu olhar e me sorriu.

Aproximou-se até ficar apenas a uns centímetros de mim, sem deixar de sorrir. Nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos e logo me beijou, apaixonadamente, nos abraçamos e beijamos sem pensar em mais nada. E cada vez que ficava sem ar se afastava brevemente e voltava a me beijar.

- Podemos ir. – Disse finalmente soltando-se de mim e caminhando para o carro.

Não estava totalmente certo de que tínhamos nos reconciliado, ainda que a noite tenha sido mágica. Voltamos em silêncio, o sono ainda não nos alcançara, porém não demoraria. Seguíamos de mãos dadas, mas sem falar. Temíamos que as palavras destruíssem a atmosfera irreal que se criou com a chuva de estrelas.

Chegamos em DC quase as quatro da manhã, as ruas estavam vazias, o silêncio era notório e estávamos francamente cansados. Há meia hora Emily repousava a cabeça em meu ombro meio adormecida. Estacionei para deixá-la em casa.

- Ei, bela adormecida, chegamos. – Sussurrei em sua orelha.

- Hummm... Já vou. – sussurrou.

- Terei que te carregar?

- Tentador, mas já vou. – Respondeu bocejando.

Saímos do carro juntos, sem nos dar conta que nossas mãos estavam novamente unidas enquanto caminhávamos. Chegamos à porta sem pensar no que aconteceria depois, não tínhamos estabelecido nada; andamos de mãos dadas e nos beijamos, mas isto não era determinar o fim da briga. Não tínhamos voltado oficialmente. Abriu a porta e me convidou a entrar, a segui mantendo a distância, ainda não me sentia seguro.

- Quer beber algo? – Ofereceu.

- Não, é muito tarde ou muito cedo para beber, depende do ponto de vista. – Sorri.

- Tem razão. – Falou bocejando.

- É melhor que vá dormir, está tarde. Vou indo...

Ela pareceu se assustar com isto, como se tivesse dito algo estranho. Eram quatro da manhã, estávamos sozinhos e algo tinha mudado, mas parecia que era eu que não estava entendendo direito.

- Fique Hotch.

- Pensei que... Não estava certo de que...

- Não diga nada, - sussurrou se aproximando. – apenas fique, as coisas mudaram, não? Você fez algo incrível por mim esta noite, agora só quero que faça outra coisa incrível e nunca mais vá embora.

Não precisei responder, não precisou pedir novamente, não restava nada a ser dito, não havia mais desculpas a serem dadas. Demorou, mas voltamos a ficar bem, a estar juntos e isto era o mais importante. Dormi em sua casa, sem acordos extras e nem palavras, nos abraçamos e dormimos.

Acordamos quando o sol estava alto. Acordei primeiro e nunca esquecerei o quê senti quando a vi abrir os olhos. Não sabia que hora era, nem sabia quanto era sonho e quanto era real, talvez não existisse esta fronteira para o que estava acontecendo. Somente sabia que não procurava a felicidade porque já a tinha encontrado... Em seus braços.

**FIM**

**N.A:** Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada a todas as maravilhosas pessoas que leram esta história e mil graças aquelas que deixaram reviews. Beijos!

**N.T: **Está sendo um prazer traduzir as fics da Petit Nash! Todos os comentários deixados são repassados a ela, que está muito feliz com eles. Obrigada!


End file.
